MEMS microphones include a membrane that is electrically isolated from a back plate. The membrane is mechanically supported at a distance (e.g., typically 3 to 5 microns (μm)) from the back plate. The membrane and the back plate form a capacitor. Receipt of an audible signal (e.g. sound pressure) causes the membrane to vibrate, which generates a signal that represents the audio signal. This audio signal can be amplified, recorded, or otherwise transmitted to another electronic device.
Differences can exist between MEMS microphones related to various properties of the MEMS microphones. The various properties can include a sensitivity level of the MEMS microphone, an audio bandwidth of the MEMS microphone, a resonant frequency level, a maximum pressure level, and so forth. Thus, a challenge associated with MEMS microphones, and the fabrication of the MEMS microphones, relates to selectively controlling the various properties such that the MEMS microphone exhibits the desired properties.